Robert Nash
|birth = Unknown |status = Alive |alias = Bobby |profession = Firefighter/Captain for the Los Angeles Fire Department Firefighter for the St. Paul, MN Fire Department |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |skincolor = Caucasian |family = Robert Nash Jr. †''' Brook Nash '''† May Grant Harry Grant Samuel Carter Beatrice Carter |relationships = Marcy Nash †''' Athena Grant |portrayedby = Peter Krause |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }} '''Robert Wade "Bobby" Nash is a character on FOX's 9-1-1 who works as a firefighter in the Los Angeles Fire Department as captain of Station 118. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of 9-1-1 and is portrayed by starring cast member Peter Krause. Once a firefighter in the Minnesota Fire Department, Bobby relocated himself to Los Angeles after the devastating incident he inadvertently caused leading to the deaths of his wife and two children. His record was wiped and he started over as captain of the 118, meeting his two closest crew members (at the time) Hen and Chimney. He also met Athena Grant during one of his first investigations as a member of the LAFD. A few years later, they began dating, and were eventually married in a small ceremony in This Life We Choose. History Early Life Bobby injured his spine/back while on duty and as a result, had to rely on painkillers, alcohol, and drugs in order to cope with the lingering pain. His addiction continued for years to come with him returning to rehab every occasion when his wife found out. His addictions were so intense that he would attend work high or drunk. He even kept a separate apartment, his "drug den" below the one he had with his wife which he would go to drink. One night, he left the gas fire on when he accidentally fell to sleep. When he woke up, he realized how late it was and in his rush, he forgot to turn off the heater. As his wife had had enough of him for the night, he was then kicked out of their apartment and resorted to sleeping on the roof. This is when the gas fire sparked and ember and lit his blanket in his drug den alight. This then spread and by the time Bobby was woken up by the fire engine sirens, most of the apartment building was ablaze. He tried to go back to his apartment for his family but the firefighters removed him from the scene for his own protection. His wife was taken to hospital where she was treated for severe burns, however, she succumbed to her injuries. His two children, Robert Jr. and Brook died at the scene. Overall, 148 people died in the fire. As a result of all of these deaths, Bobby fell off the deep end until he eventually returned to rehab, this time he managed to get his habits in control. As a coping mechanism, Bobby keeps a journal with him in which he documents the name of everyone that he has been able to save on the job. The journal had 148 spaces, one for each person he "killed" in the fire. He prohibits anyone from touching it and doesn't disclose what is into anyone. The reason for his counting is so that he can end his life once he has saved enough people to balance out the lives he accidentally took in the fire. In order to get a job as a firefighter at Station 118, the record of him accidentally setting fire to his apartment building in St. Paul was wiped clean. Because of donating his blood during the blood drive Chimney organized, he finds out that he has a rare type of blood that has the ability to cure rhesus disease. He views this as a God's punishment because he is now obligated to stay alive and donate his blood for the rest of his life. However, Chimney helps him realize that it's not a curse, but rather a blessing that he is able to help out so many babies. The journal is later thrown out, still incomplete. Personality Bobby is shown as careful, indecisive, and secretive. He is usually quiet, withdrawn, and keeps to himself, yet has a knack for giving advice. He is accepting of how things play out, and always stays calm. He is married to his second wife Athena Grant (Michael's ex-wife) and has two step-children, stepson Harry and stepdaughter May. Trivia *He has a huge phobia of needles. **Ironcially, his blood has a unique makeup which can be used to treat pregnant women and their fetuses with rhesus disease. *In "A Whole New You", Bobby's Romance The Uniform page reveals that Bobby's: **Favorite color is red **Favorite dessert is flan **52 years old **A great cook **Favorite show is Friends Appearances References Category:Firefighters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Responders Category:Main Characters Robert